


Façade

by Code520



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code520/pseuds/Code520
Summary: I know perfectly my boyfriend's façade in the bed. However, I never thought he could know mine too as well as I did.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Façade

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistake, English is not my mother tongue.

After a hot summer day in my job and working for hours with just a small fan, returning home to take a shower and finally relax sounded too good for me. That was why I was opening the door of my house as fast as I could and started to throw all my stuff as briefcase and shoes in the entry without even mattering. I removed my jacket and was opening my tie, so I wouldn’t feel more drowned anymore, when my eyes found my boyfriend in the living room, without a T-shirt while doing his daily exercises. He was all sweaty, already finishing with the weight training for his arms. I would lie if my throat didn’t gulp in front of such a sight while my fingers placed my glasses correctly. However, I tried to look as normal as always by walking towards him and stealing a kiss from his lips. No matter how many years we'd been together already, we always smiled after it, after seeing each other again.

Then, I left the jacket on the sofa to finish untying the tie around my neck. Behind me, there were noises of how he was ordering everything after having completed all the exercise and slowly, I felt two naked arms being wrapped around my waist. It was impossible not to chuckle lowly when a pair of lips began to kiss my sweaty neck softly. And I didn’t know why I let him do. He was never this cuddly unless when he was searching for ending up on the bed making us be more and more sweaty. However, I just grabbed his both hands, what were trying to open my shirt. As long as I let him, his moves became harsher and my back was totally pressed against his torso. I felt he was being too fast for my taste and I turned around with a smirk to slow down a bit.

“Why are you in a hurry?” I chuckled because I saw his face expression filled with hate towards me. Slowly, I approached him and tilted my head a bit, still I was a bit taller than him so his eyes looked up cutely. My hand rubbed his pectorals slowly as I pushed him backwards slightly until he found a wall with his back. I was still waiting for his answer, though. Which never arrived. I could only admire with my own eyes how his ears turned red by the embarrassment in him for having searched for me. “Don’t be ashamed, kitty. I love when you tell me you need me” I smirked almost chuckling and finally provoked a reaction in him he was unable to suppress.

“Don’t call me kitty” he tried to put a rude grimace, but unfortunately only I knew how this kitten could purr when it was me who touched him. He hated admitting it, but me calling him like that turned him on instead of bothering him, and that was what really pissed him off. No matter if our relationship had worked for the last five years, no matter if I had been doing this to him during that time, he still got mad when his façade of rude guy didn’t work with me.

“C’mon, kitty” my hand was lowered through his belly while seeing how his breath became ragged the closer I was. “You’ve searched for this yourself. Now, you can't complain” I pouted with fake sadness before slipping my hand into those sweatpants. How instantly he moved forwards to lean on me followed by a hard gasp made me realize the level of power I had in him. My hand moved up my glasses, that didn’t stop going down due to my own sweat, before my head would get closer to his ear. “I’ll make you purr, don't be impatient” I muttered lasciviously and sucked his earlobe lightly. That really bothered him because he removed his head as his hands pushed me backwards, breaking every contact between our bodies.

“Stop doing such weird comments!” his voice was louder than I expected and I understood the mix inside of him today was too much to bear as he usually did. Then, I decided to let him choose what he wanted. If me stopping all of that or me continuing it with such comments.

“Okay, then” I shrank my shoulders, looking completely okay with not continuing, and did a step backwards. At that second, I saw how his troubled face appeared and his hand grabbed my messy tie, still around my neck, to bring me closer. That move made me incredibly weak so my own hands grabbed his waist while my head waited for him to approach until our noses touched. I thought he had chosen correctly.

“I said stop your comments, not to stop this” his voice was already husky, so much my teeth bit my lower lip. When he saw it, his mouth attacked mine with a lewdness improper of him. Being faster than my own mind, his tongue was searching for mine and I could only answer back. I had just seen him in this mode just a few times and it was always when he was just too in need of me and my game just drove him nuts. That was why I barely knew how to control his beast without stop. The only thing that came to my mind was touching him. He always became too weak when I focused only in his body, so I just tried that.

“You know it's impossible, kitty...” I breathed hard over his lips. “I can't stop doing what you love...”

“What-?” his breathless words were cut with my kisses through his neck. He raised his chin to give me all the free way possible as I felt how the tie around my neck just brought me closer to him. That didn’t impede me from continuing going down, staining his skin with a mix of his sweat and my saliva due to all the small sucks I was leaving over his collarbones and pectorals. Then, because of my height, I needed to kneel down, still having my head in front of his belly. I kissed all his abdominals, not mattering his widened eyes or his gasps; I gave all my attention to him when finally my hands lowered his remaining clothes, setting free a throbbing member slightly curved up. Then, I looked upon my glasses to find his begging eyes waiting for me to start. Just teasing him, the tip of my tongue licked it for a second and I saw how a harsh moan left his mouth.

“Don’t come if I don't say so, okay?” I warned him and after his obedient nod, my mouth was filled with a hot length that reached until the end of my throat. I continued it twice more before releasing it so I could breathe again. Then, I felt two hands brushing my hair sweetly and couldn’t hide my own smile. Indeed, he was as sweet as sugar when we made love, that was why I needed to take advantage of that sweetness until the very end.

Slowly, once more I sucked it fully, going slowly because I wasn’t in a rush to make him end. I wanted to give him the best amount of pleasure, to be totally satisfied with my work on him, that was why even if he thought that was a torture, he enjoyed it so much he asked me for it again. I knew his taste as well as mine because when it was about this, his own pleasure was way more important than mine. Just watching him moaning in the verge of dying could satisfy me more than thousand orgasms. In fact, those comments he seemed to hate so much were said because I always noticed how hard he got when I referred him as kitty. I could understand his embarrassment, at first I was embarrassed too when I called him that. However, now... Now it was a need. Seeing that angry face of his through my glasses, feeling that erection of his inside my mouth, noticing his hands being harsher with my hair... A bit of embarrassment was totally worth it.

“Kitty, do you want me to taste all of you?” my lips talked while being fixed to its tip. My eyes looked up at him who nodded without a single complain. Slowly, I sucked just a bit, cleaning the few drops that he was unable to maintain inside anymore. “Give it to me, then” my voice was husky too because every time I was able to see him coming, it was the heaven for me. So in order to enjoy it fully, I just stuck playing with the tip as I whined lowly, just giving him the sense he had the control over me. That really drove him crazy and as I expected, it didn’t take longer than a minute to tremble hard and release himself completely into my mouth. I drank it, being too thirsty of him, to after lick the last drops falling as he finished. His hands, meanwhile, continued caressing my hair and ears softly and that made me smile as I stood on my feet again. Once we were facing each other, he touched my opened shirt with a long sigh.

“Give me a break...” his voice wasn’t still recovered after moaning so much. That made me chuckle while our noses were rubbed.

“Did you dislike it?” I pouted falsely.

“You’re kidding me, right?” he raised his eyebrows, using his natural irony to answer me indirectly. He was unable to accept he had loved it, but I was fine with that. I was okay with just noticing the truth in his actions. Then, I kissed his lips for last time before stepping back to go and take a shower finally. However, a hand grabbed mine at the second step. When I turned around, he was looking at me with a mix of surprise and concern. I frowned at such reaction. “And you?” his question left me puzzled. Actually, I didn’t want to say I was okay with only giving to him because indeed, it was embarrassing.

“I’m okay, who needed help was you, didn't you?” I replied back with a fake smile because indeed, after seeing him, now my trousers were too tight for what I had between legs. However, I had decided to do it by myself. I didn’t want to ask him more than what he wanted.

“Will you make me say it aloud?” he complained with angry grimace. Even my face became seriously too.

“Say what?” in the moment I asked that, he pushed me against the wall, trapping me as he could with two red ears highlighting from his pale skin. His eyes pierced my soul.

“If I search for you is because I want you to have pleasure with me, to make love to me” his words sounded as he was having trouble to say all of that, and I just could stay here, hearing all of that, hearing him without my heart beating. “What’s the purpose of only enjoying it myself? Just look how you are...” at that moment, he looked down as his hands started to unzip my trousers. Knowing that would show I wasn’t okay, I tried to stop him, but his stubbornness made me really be mad. In a second, I grabbed his two wrists to change positions and stop him from doing a nonsense. His face showed a painful expression and my hands softened the grips around his skin.

“Don’t obligate me to tie you” I threatened him, however, it was like giving him the perfect excuse to get what he was searching for.

“Do it. Tie me until I can't move a single muscle” he challenged me, still with embarrassment covering all his face. I frowned. Sometimes, I felt really stupid by how well he knew me, how well he could catch my lies or how well he realized when I wanted something. I was an opened book from him. And that made me feel horribly embarrassed.

“Kitty, you will regret this” actually, I was just acting under the anger all the shame in me was provoking. I was mad, completely mad with him for saying aloud what I didn’t want to be spoken up. That was why I didn’t think too well and turned him, placing his both hands behind his back. My hand grabbed the tie around my neck to wrap it around his wrists so he wouldn’t be able to move at all. Then, when I stepped back to observe what I had just done, my eyes blinked several times. Having my boyfriend tied, against a wall and completely naked was killing all the sanity I once thought I had. I had always hated my true nature. My desire towards tying and controlling him. However, filled with fear that face of mine would crash with his sweet and romantic side in making love, I just hid it all this time, focusing on him completely, forgetting I could feel pleasure too. Then, I realized I had lost my control too much, exposing him what I really was and approached immediately to set him free. However, his words froze me.

“If you like this... I can try it too with you...” he spoke trying to look behind to find my gaze. Nevertheless, I didn’t let him. I couldn’t accept he was looking through my own façade. “You adapted yourself to me calling me kitty and saying such obscene stuff just because I do like it” he confessed suddenly. “Then, let me adapt myself to your likes too. Let your kitty know you...” the last sentence was low, his whole skin was red by the embarrassment. However, it woke me up. He made me see I was just scared that he wouldn’t accept my own way of making love. I was scared of not being enough for him in the bed. Maybe, indeed this kitty meant too much for me...

“Are you sure you want to try?” I asked him to be totally sure with a defeated voice. He nodded and without another word, my hands untied his wrists. Slowly, he turned around surprised to be able to stare at my flushed cheeks.

“Why do you untie me?” he rubbed his own wrists because they were a bit pink. I just approached and grabbed them, intertwining our fingers.

“This is not how I want to do it” I spoke lowly as my head was tilted to kiss his lips sweetly, just showing him finally my need. A need that made circles around him and only him. He was all I needed to be completed. That was why I took him to our bedroom so he would fall on the bed and I removed my shirt so it wouldn’t bother me. I sat over his thighs and requested his hands. Under two almond eyes, I returned them to be unable to move and he tried to see how much strength he could do. “Be careful, I don't want your skin to be too hurt, kitty” my voice was serious so even if he was going to complain, when our eyes met, he shut up immediately. He just saw how I got closer until I found his lips once again.

“What are you going to do to me?” he asked with serious face too when the kiss was broken. I grabbed the knot and took them both over his head.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise” I shook my head while I started to leave soft kissed all over his neck, going down at a low speed. “If you don't like it, tell me to stop anytime, okay?” my voice was soft, low. I began to be affected for the control I had on him. I began to realize my deepest dream was becoming true and my body complained because of going too slow. However, I refused to make it last just a while. I wanted all the time with him. I wanted everything with him. That was why I stopped every time he tried to lower his hands and touch me.

“Why don't you let me...?” he whined as a small kid with a frown. I laughed and returned to his mouth.

“Because tying you isn't to hurt you or to not allow you to touch me” I explained as my real lust and face woke up. My smirk came back. Indeed, that was being more erotic than I thought. Then, I turned him around so he would be facing the mattress. “It’s to forbid you from touching yourself” I clarified while opening finally my trousers. A hard relief filled me and I muffled a long sigh as my ears heard how he panicked when I said that.

“Then, how will I come too?” he tried to move, but his poor experience of being tied just made him look as a trapped fish out of water. Slowly, I removed my lower clothes and opened his legs to kneel between them.

“As my kitty” two of my fingers played with his already open hole. “Making you purr so loud you won't need hands” then, they came inside fast and he arched his back while panting heavily. I wasn’t sure he needed too much preparation today because indeed, he looked as really enjoying that as well. I could understand, though. I couldn’t wait anymore and I just filled his hole and my member with lube until being sure it was enough not to hurt him independently of how fast I could go. “Kitty, tell me if it hurts...” I warned him before placing the tip and broke into him until the very end.

“Why would I...? Ah!” right after I felt he had gotten used to have me inside, I couldn’t handle it more and my hips thrust inside as hard as he had never done before. My own legs opened his even more to get deeper and harder. I only heard a symphony of hard moans from a man who was just bearing a level of pleasure he had never felt. With him being totally dizzy by my moves, I could do anything to him. My control had never been more total than that day. And it was so satisfying, so lewd, so dirty, so rude and I saw him enjoying this part of myself so much, that when I wanted to notice it, my own body released inside of him hastily. I widened my eyes in disbelief and surprise. How had that been possible? I had just started. I wasn't even ending the beginning of it. Then, why...? “Has... has you come already?” he asked me because I had even stopped moving suddenly. I could lie, I could tell him I was just allowing him to rest, but I knew he had been able to feel it inside.

“Yeah, sorry...” I could answer back only that. I was so embarrassed there, so frozen, so lost. I had never been this fast.

“Don’t worry... You've handled it for too long...” he tried to remove importance, but actually, I found his voice really weird. Then, I frowned.

“Are you okay?” I asked innocently while I raised his hips so he would show his round butt to me perfectly.

“Yes, completely...” indeed, his voice had an anxious tone that told me he was hiding something. I smirked and glanced at his own member from a side, to find it throbbing small tears over a big stain on the sheets. At the next second, I laughed loudly. He moved to turn around, but I fixed his position with my hands. “What are you laughing at?!” his rebel side was back and fighting it made me feel hotter.

“You don't even know what's that, right?” I left soft kisses through his back as my hips began to move sweetly.

“Of-of course... I know...” he gasped by being filled so slowly. However, I knew he was lying so blatantly.

“Kitty... Don't lie to me” my voice was calm, but my thrusts became stronger and deeper without increasing the speed. Every time I reached his soft spot, he shouted loudly, squirming on the sheets helplessly. “Do you feel this?” I spoke up breathlessly too. “I’ve always treated you so gently I doubt you even knew you could feel this” I explained while my hips and his whines continued. “I hit your prostate so good you came, but not in the way you're used to” I closed my eyes to enjoy that feeling around my member completely. He was superb, out of this world.

“My arms are so tired...” he complained. Obviously, I would give all to my kitten so I let him turn around, lying on his back again. Our eyes met finally and somehow, I felt something so sweet in my stomach that reminded me to our first time. We helplessly smiled at each other before I would raise his legs to get inside again. My body was lowered to welcome that shy mouth again and I grabbed his hands to place them around my neck. While I was moving, he broke the kiss and handling my restless hips, he dared to ask. “Can I do this?” his innocent eyes melted me.

“Of course. After all, I already don't know how to make love to you without your embrace, kitty” I explained with sincerity. Even if his face didn’t show any reaction, his arms became stronger indeed so I smiled.

“Don’t call me that...” no matter if half an hour before he had admitted he did like being called kitty, now he was still able to complain about it. That just made my smile even brighter.

“Okay, kitty...” I joked. He was going to complain when I added some speed to my moves so he wouldn’t have the enough energy to continue denying something that was clear between us. His feet over my butt just did more strength so I would go deeper, however that position didn’t allow us to feel each other completely. That was why my voice whispered beside his ear. “Embrace me tightly, kitty” instantly, he was already ready for being raised as I made us both be sitting over the bed, he over me. Once he decided to stop doing strength with his legs, I was able to reach his deepest part and now he was in my hands, I just could take care of him.

“Help me to come...” he begged in a moan and I widened my eyes while looking up. I never thought this man could know how to beg for something like that, so I just nodded before welcoming his needful lips. Slowly, he started to move his hips. The pleasure created inside was kind of less, but looking at each other, kissing passionately and hugging our bodies as if we never wanted to separate again did the rest of the work in that position. In order to help him, my hips moved up sometimes, what made him whine over my lips.

“Kitty...” I gasped along with him and finally, I could see how his member expelled out a big amount of white liquid by itself. The tension around mine and the loud moans that echoed in the room made me not wait anymore to just come inside of him for second time. The explosion of heat didn’t last as long as I would love to, however, that man was still over me, with his head resting on my shoulder. I brushed his hair, trying to make him come back to Earth. “Give me your hands” I said to be able to untie him finally. He did it and looked at me while I removed the tie. However, he wasn’t even saying a single word and I knew something was inside of his mind. “Will you tell me what's wrong?” my question came at the same time he stood up to open a drawer and get some tissues. He handed me some too before answering.

“I just wonder why in five years you have hidden this from me” his voice sounded sad, as if I had really hurt him somehow. Indeed, I couldn’t complain if he was bothered with that because after all, that just meant I somehow didn’t trust him fully.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t like this” I chose to be honest as long as hiding what I really thought had provoked a crack between us.

“I’ve loved it so stop that nonsense you sometimes create in your head, okay? There's no way I can dislike something from you” he spat those words without a filter, noticing he was already saying embarrassing things as before. And even if his ears were red again, his face didn’t show a glimpse of shame, looking as if that confession had been totally normal. But it hadn’t been. Because my heart just jumped into joy when I heard him. Yet I was like him and wouldn’t show his words had affected me.

“This is the second time you admit you love me calling you kitty then” I laughed while cleaning myself and stood up to throw the tissues in the trash bin. I still could see his shy face, being lowered for a long while.

“And what if I do like it, huh?” suddenly, he said trying to look decisive. It shocked me in a good way. “What if I like you wearing your glasses even when we make love? What if I like your nasty comments? What if I like your real face in bed? What if I do love you, huh?” he spoke all as if it was a speech and he had to learn it. My mouth kept slightly open by the surprise of many of those confessions as he just breathed heavily, showing a face as if he was asking himself what he had just said. But it was so late for me, because I had listened to everything and I was seriously crazy for him.

“Kitty” I called him while walking towards where he was. “I do love you too” my hand caressed his surprised face before receiving my sweet kiss. It wasn’t long so when a muffled sound marked its end, we just kept looking at each other as if time had stopped.

“I... I need a shower...” he said totally mesmerized by my eyes and I smiled before pecking on his lips for last time.

“Let’s take one together, then”


End file.
